


Worship

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Muscles, hinata just really loves kageyama's muscles okay, not exactly smut but it's pretty obviously dirty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: Kageyama gets home from work, and Hinata wants to show him a good time. Which, of course, means giving himself a good time.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' something to tide y'all over for being so patient with me as I deal with Responsibilities <33

 

 

 

When Kageyama came home one day, throwing the door open and nearly shaking their whole apartment loose from the building, looking utterly exhausted and defeated by the cruel grip of his job, Hinata knew his time had come at last. He took Kageyama’s hand and pulled him through the front room to the kitchen, pushing the chairs out of the way at the table. Leaving Kageyama standing tired and confused in the middle of the kitchen, he pulled open a few drawers, looking for something. Finding it below the sink, he showed Kageyama a shiny plastic tablecloth, then threw it down on the table.

“Shirt off,” Hinata commanded, stepping forward to help Kageyama unbutton his light blue, collared shirt. As a physical trainer, Kageyama usually wore gym clothes to work. But he had to dress nicely when he went to the actual agency’s meetings. He complained about it, but he always looked so handsome.

Kageyama immediately obeyed, which pleased Hinata immensely. He reached up to undo the buttons, his larger hands covering Hinata’s. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into Hinata’s soft hair, kissing the top of his head, then leaned down further to find his mouth. “Long day at work,” he mumbled into the corner of Hinata’s lips as he kissed messily, still trying to get his shirt off. “Really tired.”

Hinata kissed him quickly on the cheek, then practically ripped the last three buttons off as he yanked the shirt over Kageyama’s head. Now he was in nothing but his brown dress pants. “I know, silly,” Hinata said. Then he patted the table, newly covered by the plastic. “Hop up, and lay down.”

Kageyama stood before him, shirtless and exhausted and a little confused—a very rare and special Kageyama, which Hinata loved seeing. He looked down at the table. “Why?”

“I’m gonna give you a massage, dummy, for all your hard work today.”

“You’re the dummy,” Kageyama instinctively shot back, but his heart wasn’t in the insult. It was more out of the familiar call-and-response he and Hinata had fallen into like a rhythm. It was more out of the desire to always, in some way, be connected to Hinata, even if it was through one more sentence, one more word, one more attempt to make him laugh.

And Hinata did. He giggled and shoved Kageyama’s side. “Lie down, you big goof,” he teased.

That finally got a smile on Kageyama’s tired face. He obliged, climbing up on the table and lounging on it, his limbs sprawling. He smiled wryly up at Hinata. “Got a pillow?”

Their apartment’s kitchen opened directly into the front living room, which in turn led right to the back rooms, so Hinata could toss Kageyama a pillow from the couch on his way to their bedroom. He quickly changed into loose gray sweatpants and a thin white tank-top, then went into the bathroom. He grabbed a clear little bottle, a towel, a cup of water, and some other little necessities from the cupboard above the toilet. He raced back to the kitchen and hopped up onto the table, laying down his things beside Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama lay on his stomach, chin resting on the pillow. Standing above him, Hinata saw his body laid out, the width of his chest and waist, the strength so obviously lurking right beneath his skin. It made Hinata shiver with desire, and he licked his lips, his eyes bright and hungry.

He lowered himself over Kageyama and straddled his back, gripping his legs tightly along Kageyama’s hips. His butt rested in the arch of Kageyama’s body where his back met his butt. Hinata stared down at the broad expanse of muscle before him. Kageyama’s smooth, tanned skin was taut as drum; his powerful body lounged vulnerably, waiting for Hinata to pleasure him. His arms rested out to each side, elbows bent and hands lying limp by his head. His biceps, un-flexed, were fat with muscle, thick and heavy, and Hinata practically drooled onto Kageyama’s back just looking at them. Kageyama was the picture of relaxation and sexual desire.

First: music. Hinata placed his phone on the table near them, turning the volume halfway up, and put on a Louis Prima playlist.

“Is this jazz?” Kageyama said as a quick saxophone started to play, and a raspy, crooning voice filled the room.

“Hush,” Hinata said. “This is as much my time as it’s yours. I think he’s got romantic songs.”

Kageyama shrugged, which looked weird with him lying down, his big shoulders moving forward and then back. Hinata grabbed the little clear bottle he’d brought from the bathroom and popped its cap open. “Now, be quiet, Tobio,” he said, concentrating on his hands as he poured some oil into his palm. “I want you to relax and let me take care of you tonight.”

Kageyama sighed, turning his head and resting one cheek on the pillow. He closed his eyes and hummed a little, which rumbled deep in his belly, which made his entire body vibrate, and so Hinata, sitting on his back, vibrated too. Hinata felt suddenly weak in his knees, and was glad he was sitting—on Kageyama’s ass, basically—or he might have collapsed.

“Okay, Shou,” Kageyama said in a warm voice. “Whatever you say.”

Hinata smiled. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the back of Kageyama’s neck, making him squirm. _That’s right_ , Hinata thought, looking down at the beautiful boy below him, between his legs. _Whatever I say_. He wanted to laugh happily, but he was supposed to be serious and calm. Kageyama needed relaxation. Hinata wanted to make him feel better after a long day.

He dripped the oil from his palm onto Kageyama’s back, and he smirked when Kageyama shivered again. He leaned down to press another kiss to Kageyama’s skin, this time to the top of his shoulder. “Relax,” he whispered, and he began to rub oil over Kageyama’s body.

Hinata ran his hands over Kageyama’s broad back, pushing the oil around, thick muscles rippling under his fingers. Kageyama shivered under the feather-light fingers dancing over his skin. Hinata held back a groan—Kageyama felt amazing. No matter how many times Hinata put his hands to Kageyama’s body, he was always overwhelmed by how incredible it felt to let his fingers wander, tease, grope. His hands were always hungry for more.

He rubbed wide circles over Kageyama’s shoulders, pinching the solid flesh between his fingers, then easing it out again. He soothed small circles along Kageyama’s sides and up his spine. He dug his fingers deep into the meat of the muscles, drawing little moans and sighs from Kageyama. Every noise Kageyama made was sweeter music than the jazz playing softly beside them, and Hinata felt himself slowly losing control.

He arched his back to lean over again, casually grinding his crotch along the curve of Kageyama’s spine beneath him as he bent to whisper in his ear. “Tobio,” he murmured. “I really want to fuck you.”

Kageyama hummed in reply, a thrilling vibration that reverberated up through Hinata’s tailbone and into his gut. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he felt a flush creep up his body. “Later,” Kageyama said, one final, soft word thrust into the quiet between them. “Jus’ wanna feel you now,” he said, his voice sleep-slurred. “ ‘Doin’ so good, Shou. Keep going?”

Well, how could Hinata say no to that?

He poured some more oil from the bottle onto his palm and worked it up along Kageyama’s shoulders, then down along his biceps. Hinata chewed on his bottom lip as he gripped those arms, the thick weight of them filling his hands. He tried wrapping his hand around Kageyama’s right bicep, and his fingers couldn’t even meet on the other side. Hinata whimpered softly to himself. He rubbed more oil on Kageyama’s arms, then worked it back onto his shoulders and the middle of his back.

Every part of Kageyama was thick and powerful from years of working out to stay in shape for volleyball, and now for his career as a professional trainer. His body was a well-trained figure of precision and power. Sometimes he would go lean and get really cut, and other times he would bulk up to increase muscle mass. He was currently on a bulking regimen, and he was definitely getting thick in certain areas, his overall size increasing. His arms, his abs and pecs. His shoulders. His back. He was filling out all over, and it was so, _so_ fucking sexy.

And he was all Hinata’s. Below him like this, literally wrapped between his legs, Hinata could do whatever he pleased with his gorgeous, super-hot pro trainer. The thought made Hinata feel a little dizzy sometimes, like too much blood was rushing to his head in a fervent flush. Or maybe it was too much blood _leaving_ his head to go…other places.

Hinata enjoyed moments like these, where he could truly appreciate every inch of Kageyama, fully take in how perfect his body was. He rubbed more circles into Kageyama’s shoulders. He loved moments like these where he could show Kageyama just how hot he was, just how _aroused_ he made Hinata. His fingers curled around Kageyama’s neck and throat, rubbing long, soothing strokes up and down the thick, strong column of Kageyama’s neck. He yearned for moments like these, where he could go all out, and absolutely unravel Kageyama.

Hinata rubbed oil down Kageyama’s spine. He pressed quick, small circles into Kageyama’s back along his spine, trying to work out any knots he found there or up between his shoulder blades. He couldn’t really find any—probably because Kageyama stretched well before working out and generally took care of himself.

Or maybe…

Curious, Hinata lifted one hand and looked at it, then at the back of Kageyama’s head. He licked his lips, knowing this would be a dangerous gamble, but _so_ worth it if it paid off.

Then he smacked his hand down on the meat of Kageyama’s shoulder.

It made a thick, heavy, satisfying _thud_. Kageyama grunted. Hinata grinned, delighted—and a little aroused, but he didn’t know why. He made two fists and beat them gently on Kageyama’s back, relishing the _thuds_ each punch made.

“Oi, dumbass,” Kageyama said. He lifted his head and craned his neck around, looking back at Hinata. “What are you doing?”

“Your back muscles,” Hinata said, letting his hands fall back to rubbing circles on Kageyama’s shoulders. His hands stretched hungrily for every inch of skin they could touch. “Well, _all_ your muscles, really. They’re just so… _bulky_. I couldn’t find any knots in your back and figured it’s because there’s just so much muscle in the way.”

Kageyama grunted again, but didn’t say anything more. He let his head fall back to the pillow, eyes closing with a contented sigh. “You’re weird,” he mumbled.

“Do you want me to stop then?” Hinata squawked indignantly.

There was a pause from the pillow. Then a low, defeated, muffled “ _No_.”

Hinata hesitated, wondering if he’d heard correctly. His face burned with a sudden, furious blush. “Okay,” he stammered. He cleared his throat. “You’re just…really big, Tobio. And so strong. And thick…”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said softly, and the weight of incredible self-restraint was in his voice as he kept himself from tackling Hinata off the table and fucking him into the floor. “Shut up and touch me.”

Hinata groaned. He lowered himself to lie on top of Kageyama’s back, his arms laying over Kageyama’s arms, his hands stroking up and down Kageyama’s forearms, then lacing their fingers together. He rolled his crotch down onto Kageyama’s ass, grinding against his thick, firm glutes. He laid his legs on top of Kageyama’s as well, trying to get as much contact as possible. His white tank top was wet with oil, but Hinata didn’t care. He was lying on top of Kageyama—who was broad enough that Hinata didn’t have to worry about falling off—and Hinata couldn’t think of anything else but that.

He leaned down to bite Kageyama’s earlobe, and Kageyama groaned. Hinata was done being gentle. “I think,” he panted, “your back is finished. Roll over, Tobio.”

“ _Mhm_.”

Kageyama raised his right arm and hooked it around Hinata’s neck. Hinata lifted himself onto his knees—his legs still on either side of Kageyama’s waist—put his left hand on the table to steady himself, and clung to Kageyama’s right arm with his right hand. Then, beneath him, Kageyama rolled over, flopping onto his back, the tablecloth crinkling under him.

Kageyama stared up at Hinata for a good three seconds before he lunged upward, pulling on the back of Hinata’ neck with his arm still slung there, and smashed them together into a very warm, very wet kiss.

Hinata lost himself for a bit there, but through the haze of desire he could feel Kageyama’s tongue on his throat and jawbone, teeth nipping at his lips and earlobes, lips grazing along his cheeks and nose and forehead and mouth and down to the base of his throat and collarbones.

Then he broke free like he was coming up from underwater, and he gasped for breath. Kageyama was panting below him, still staring at him like a starving man looking at a full meal.

Hinata looked down at him, devoured him with his eyes, and Kageyama, one hand still gently cupping Hinata’s face, gazed back at him. Kageyama ran his fingers along Hinata’s lips, then pushed in his thumb for Hinata to suck on. Hinata swallowed it greedily, his mouth already salivating. Kageyama rumbled with a humming groan beneath him.

Hinata popped his mouth off the finger and pushed at Kageyama’s shoulders, lowering him back to the table. “You,” he said in a low voice, “are not letting me do a very good job of giving you a massage. I haven’t even gotten to take care of your front.”

Kageyama took a deep breath, and Hinata watched his chest swell, his taut stomach rise. “As if _you_ want to keep going either, dumbass,” Kageyama said in his rumbling voice thick with desire and hunger. He gave Hinata a look, which Hinata knew well. “You just want to get on your knees right now, don’t you?”

Hinata reached down and flicked his nose affectionately. “I’m already on my knees, dummy.” He was, indeed, still on his knees, legs on either side of Kageyama’s body, propped on one hand, arched over Kageyama like a lion come to drink from the deep oasis. Hinata let his butt fall back to rest on Kageyama’s lower belly, and Kageyama let out a little grunt. From there, Hinata had all of Kageyama’s stomach, chest, and perfectly gorgeous face below him to play with. The thought exhilarated him, leaving him momentarily breathless.

“You know what I want?” Hinata whispered.

“Yes,” Kageyama said at once, and Hinata didn’t doubt it. Kageyama knew his husband as well as Hinata knew his. Kageyama closed his eyes, tipping his head back. “Say it anyway, Shou.”

He leaned forward, running his hands up Kageyama’s stomach, feeling every curve and cut of his abs. Then he groped at his thick pecs, the plush meat of his chest. Kageyama flexed and bounced his pecs under Hinata’s wandering hands, and Hinata felt fire creep into his belly, a burning, hungry inferno. He made his hands into fists again and brought them down gently on Kageyama’s chest, listening with delicious pleasure to the heavy _thuds_ on Kageyama’s solid body.

“I want to worship every inch of you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered, licking his lips. “I want to touch you everywhere. I love having you underneath me. I want to fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming.”

Kageyama groaned, long and low. He shifted below the heat in Hinata’s crotch, rubbing his strong abs right along Hinata’s growing hard-on. Hinata leaned down and kissed Kageyama’s jaw and throat, flicked his tongue over both his nipples, sucked on his chest and collarbones. Kageyama dug his fingers into Hinata’s hair, grabbing his head and pushing him down to get his mouth as close to his pecs as possible. His thick biceps pressed into the back of Hinata’s head as he hugged him close. He flexed his chest under Hinata’s mouth and his biceps behind Hinata’s head, surrounding him with the strong muscles Hinata loved so much. In his arms, Hinata melted like putty, groaning into Kageyama’s body. His erection was becoming more and more obvious, and behind him, he could feel Kageyama’s even bigger cock pressing into his ass.

At that moment, surrounded by Kageyama’s thick arms and chest and huge dick about to pound into him until he couldn’t remember his name, Hinata felt so small and delicate, like he was in the arms of a powerful, massive, hungry animal.

And he couldn’t wait for Kageyama to tear him apart.

“Get this off,” Kageyama suddenly said, and his big hands gripped Hinata’s waist, grabbing at the white tank-top. “Want to feel you too.”

Hinata looked down at himself. His tank-top was practically see-through now because of the oil rubbed all over it after laying on Kageyama. He smiled sneakily, then grabbed the bottle of oil from the table. He popped the cap and held it up, grinning at Kageyama. Then he drizzled it over himself, letting beads of oil run down the form-fitting tank, along his chest and over his nipples, pooling on his stomach and slight abs. He dripped some on Kageyama, too, and licked his lips when Kageyama’s abs clenched as he shivered at the sudden contact.

Hinata put the bottle down and started rubbing the oil into his tank-top and skin. “But don’t you just want to look first, Tobio?” he said, still grinning. He swayed his hips side to side, making sure to rub his ass against the thickness behind him. Kageyama groaned and jerked his hips forward, rutting into Hinata’s ass. Hinata moaned, and his hands found his nipples under his tank-top. He pinched them, feeling them perk up as Kageyama jerked into his ass again.

“That’s it, Tobio,” Hinata sighed, literally feeling his husband unraveling beneath him as he lost control, moving from tired and relaxed to single-mindedly lustful for Hinata’s asscheeks in his hands. “I know you’ve been waiting _all_ day to get home, and now I’ve just been _teasing_ you for so long…”

Kageyama suddenly sat forward, his hands running up Hinata’s waist and slimmer figure, along his firm stomach and chest, stopping at the collar of his tank-top. “You _have_ been teasing,” he said, his eyes level with Hinata’s. Level, but not steady. They were roaming like Hinata’s hands had roamed—hungry, starving, thirsty, desiring more and more contact. Kageyama drank in the sight of his beautiful husband sitting on top of him, drenched in oil like some filthy dancer in a seedy bar, and Kageyama thought he might combust right then and there.

“Gimme this,” he said, and he grabbed the collar of Hinata’s tank-top. He leaned forward, his abs bunching and his biceps fixing to their true strength and roundness as he gripped the collar and breathed into Hinata’s ear: “You love my muscles so much, huh, Shouyou?”

Then, arms flexing mightily, he tore open the thin, oil-soaked tank-top, splitting it right down Hinata’s front.

Hinata nearly jumped, and he whimpered in surprise. He gaped down at himself—his shirt hung in tatters on his body. Kageyama immediately swooped in, running his hands over Hinata’s taut stomach and playing with his nipples. “There you go, baby,” Kageyama whispered. “Now you’re all mine.”

“ _Bedroom_ ,” Hinata blurted out. “ _Now_.”

And Kageyama obeyed immediately. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and sat up, Hinata at once slinging his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama scooted to the edge of the table, Hinata in his lap, and let his feet fall to the kitchen floor. Then he stood, scooping up Hinata, who clung to him like a koala.

They stood there a moment, and Kageyama leaned forward to press their lips together again. Hinata giggled happily, their oil-slick bodies close and warm, the shreds of Hinata’s shirt rubbing between them as Kageyama hoisted Hinata up further. He reached down with one hand and smacked Hinata’s butt, then gripped it tight and hauled him up to rest his ass on his hip. Hinata laughed and swatted at Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama only hummed, smiling into Hinata’s mouth as he kissed him again.

“Is the massage over if we do it right now?” Kageyama asked, pulling away from the kiss and giving Hinata his best puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata squeezed his arms tighter around Kageyama’s neck and curled his legs around Kageyama’s waist. He leaned his head down onto Kageyama’s shoulder and pressed a small kiss to his neck. He felt like a prince being carried by an even bigger, stronger, super-handsome prince. “That depends,” he said, smiling into the little curls of black hair at the back of Kageyama’s neck, “on how good the doing is.”

Kageyama hoisted him up again, complaining about how heavy Hinata was. Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s bicep and told him he was faithful Kageyama would make it. Kageyama tottered out of the kitchen with his husband in his arms, continuously pressing kisses to his mouth and cheeks and throat and forehead, and their apartment was filled with Hinata’s giggles. Together, they made their way to the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them, and they closed out the world from intruding on their love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @sagechan
> 
> twitter @sagechantobiho
> 
> Come cry with me over Kageyama's beefy tiddies and Hinata covered in oil.


End file.
